The present invention relates to rain shields and relates more particularly to a vehicle rear view mirror rain shield which is consisted of a plurality of revolving blades attached to a plurality of rotary hubs and operated by a motor which when opened has the shape of a sector of a circle to protect a vehicle rear view mirror from rain water.
A motor vehicle rear view mirror is provided for reflecting the images of objects behind a motor vehicle. However, the glass of a motor vehicle rear view mirror may be blocked when it is covered with rain drops during raining days. Therefore, rainhood or rain shield means is commonly used to protect a motor vehicle rear view mirror from the rain. U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,777 discloses an eaves-like shield to protect a motor vehicle rear view mirror from the rain. Disadvantage of this structure of shield is that the adjacent window glass is not protected from the rain and therefore, the driver's visual line to the rear view mirror may be blocked by rain water which is adhered to the adjacent window glass during raining. Japanese Patent No. 61-202949 discloses a shield for a motor vehicle rear view mirror which is consisted of a plurality of blades and which when opened has a side edge stopped against the glass of the adjacent window for protection against rain water. One disadvantage of this structure of shield is that the blades may be stuck easily during operation. Another disadvantage of this structure of shield is that the blades may be caused to produce noise when they are collapsed and not in use while the motor vehicle is running on the road.